Corrupted Emerald NPC
Hello. There's no easy way for me to start this, I've been having a lot of bad luck and the headache pounding throughout my head like a war drum is making this hard to type. Please, bare with me, I'm afraid this is my second concussion within four months. It was a Saturday, the summer of 2013, and I had lazily pulled out an older laptop. One I was borrowing from a friend until he paid my mother back the 85 dollars he borrowed. It had been a nice three months since then, so I figured this computer was as good as mine. I had a few ROMs on my computer and a GBA emulator. I didn't expect anything spooky, I don't think anyone does. I had never read a Creepypasta and never had problems with spooky games or mysterious figures in the distance. Mostly I had Pokemon ROMs, I was 13 and sucked at all other games. Even other RPGs. I just had no skill with first hand shooters, horror games, Final Fantasy, Dog's Life, Crash Bandicoot, Racing, Tetris--you name it and I can guarantee you I'd lose at it. Anyway, I had most of the Pokemon ROMs, just to have them. Some of them I had never even bothered to play. I didn't have Emerald though. I hadn't played that one ever in my childhood, Sapphire, Gold, Silver and Fire Red were the only ones I had actually ever played on my real GBA. Three of those games weren't even mine, but my friends. I'm getting off topic. I downloaded the ROM and pulled up a list of Gameshark cheats. It had been a hobby I had picked up. Just enjoying seeing what all I could so by plugging in just a few cheats. I hadn't ever made a mistake before with them, but just to make sure I made two copies of the Emerald ROM. The first I played through till the first Gym to assure the ROM was legit. Satisfied in knowing the ROM worked, I started the second one up and plugged in Gameshark codes. When the basic intro was done, and my character had set the clock and talked to her mother twice, I switched to the Gameshark tab. My brain's a little foggy, but if I remember correctly, I had put in a Master Code, Pokemon Modifier, a Walk Through Walls one and a Rare Candy in the PC or shop . I don't trust Walk Through Walls, so I made sure to check the reviews. They seemed fine. It only took a few minutes, they were all in and I switched back to my sprite in her room. I don't know if a code was wrong, maybe something in the ROM broke when I copied it, I don't know. I had copy and pasted the codes so I didn't understand what happened. The moment I went down the stairs in my sprites room, I was outside. I stared in surprise. Was that a side effect of the Walk Through Walls. Maybe? My sprite had changed too. Ya know the little girl with brown hair, a bow and a yellow dress. My sprite looked like her. A little panicked, I opened Google and frantically searched for "Can you change you sprite using Gameshark Codes, Pokemon Emerald?" No real results. I must have broken part of the Game or something. Mind you, I was thirteen, I was a little scared. It was daylight and I was home-alone so I started glancing around paranoid. I had never seen a Creepypasta story, but I had seen ghost stories and usually when something screws up there's a ghost nearby. No ghost. I told mysefl to stop being a wussy and keep playing, it's just a ROM, you've played spooky games, this is just a glitch or something. I walked around with my newly-changed sprite and sorta had to laugh. It was sort of fun to look like an NPC, maybe I could change to look like one of the Gym Leaders. I walked around the town, talked to the Assistants in the lab who said Birch was out. I knew he was, I just did it, because I enjoyed walking around looking like a NPC. The little girl NPC I looked like was off to the side and glitching. Strange, I thought she was in the path you walked towards to help Birch. I walked up to talk to her, but she disappeared. Shrugging it off, I tried to walk down the path to save Birch. Keyword, tried. The moment I tried to push past the first row of trees, the words "There are scary POKéMON outside! I can hear their cries!" appeared towards the top of the screen in the standard Pokemon box. Frustrated, I tried again to push past the trees. No result. I tried walking over the trees, but it's like my Walk Through Walls Glitch didn't even take affect. Oh, I must need to go to my rival's! I hurried back to his house and tried talking to the parents. They didn't say anything to me. Maybe they weren't programmed to? I thought the mom said "His dad's out, but he should be upstairs" or something like that. I scurried up the stairs of the Rival Brendan's house and clicked on his Pokeball. He should appear. I knew this, I had played up to the first Gym on the other copy. Brendan didn't appear. Again, I mashed the A button. Brendan still wouldn't show up. I was staring to feel a little scared. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I couldn't do anything, and maybe it's because I just wanted to have fun screwing with the game and instead was facing this very strange glitch. I tried to leave the town again. The game froze when my sprite touched the spot the little girl usually stood in. It blacked screened. I can't explain why I was shaking and terrified, but I didn't think to myself "let's screen shot it and save it to show someone." Instead I was thinking "DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE!" I dragged the game to the recycle bin and than emptied it. I know I could use a program to fetch the game from the computer so called "gone." Since nothing had probably written over it's code--I hadn't been on the computer since then--but that was a year ago when I still had that capability. Several months later, after avoiding using the computer, scared it might be haunted or something, the original owner came back from it. I had changed his password, but I couldn't tell him or type it in for him since I was on a bus, heading back from a Track Meet. I sent it in a text to my mom, typing the the characters exactly how they were to be entered into the computer. She told me five minutes later, the moment he entered the password, the computer shut down. Fifteen minutes later, she told me the computer wouldn't start-up, something about "The Start-up files have corrupted or are missing." When I finally got home, the computer wouldn't even turn on. It seems like something must have corrupted the whole computer. The original owner took it home with him to use the parts for something else. So, that's why I can't really show you any evidence. There is none left. -- I've tried countless times to replicate what happened. I can't, I don't know what happened. I feel sick, I'm afraid I might have to go get my head checked for a second concussion. I don't know if this Glitch that has happened in the ROM has anything to happen with all the bad luck I've been having for the past year and a half, but if it is, than I'm not sure what to do. I still play Pokemon, I still play on computers, I've gotten immensely better at games, I play horror games, I have two laptops now in stable condition. But I still can't explain, what happened to that other computer and the Pokemon ROM or why my luck has been so rotten. A month ago I almost got hit by a car after slipping on ice while out jogging. Before that, while at a football game, I nearly took a tumble down a stairs and bashed my head on my bass drum. Farther before that, someone began stalking me. Maybe it's all unrelated--heh, maybe that was nothing. I think I'll mention the spooky phone calls, weird people and paranoia in another story. I think they're unrelated, but I think this was the beginning of a new wave of terror in my life. Sorry I can't show you real evidence, but I hope, this doesn't happen to you. If you can explain it, please tell me what went wrong. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story